Encrucijada
by Nia1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Kaoru estuviera atrapada en el amor de mas de 1 chico? AVERIGUALO!! Mundo alterno!!! (mi primer mundo alterno xD)
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! Que tal?? Jeje espero y perdonen mi GRAN osadía de volver a publicar un fic nuevo sin haber terminado el otro.pero este nació de una temporada de sentimientos confusos que me vino dejando en la misma situación en la que estuve en un principio.que ironía verdad?? Mentiría si les digo que este fic NO es como una autobiografía pero para que decirles que no lo es si en parte si lo es..jeje espero y hayan entendido esto que les acabo de decir xD a veces hasta yo misma suelo confundirme con mis palabras; el punto es que esta temporada que viví (o estoy viviendo aun) me permitió agarrar una inspiración muy muy fuerte y poder hacer este fic.y creanme tome en cuenta todos sus reviews de mi fic pasado "El Deseo a la Luciérnaga" donde me decían que tuviera mayor descripción con las escenas y.según yo lo hice bien.pero espero todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos..no me voy a enfadar en serio!! Me enfadare mas o me sentiré triste si no me mandan nada!!! OK OK ya los dejo que disfruten de el fic. Aclaraciones: el final no será lo que parece.podría ser con un final K/K o K/E o K/S, no les aseguro nada aun (prefiero dejarlos con la DUDA la verdad xDD) IMPORTANTE: Esta historia podría ser algo confusa por lo siguiente.el prologo será en una fecha y de ahí serán escenas del pasado.yo les avisare cuando sean escenas después del prologo...ME ENTENDIERON??? O si no me entendieron.mandenme un review y se los explicare mejor o pueden guiarse por las fechas que pondré al inicio de cada capitulo. ***********************  
  
PROLOGO. -Cosas que están haciendo los personajes- De ahí en fuera los demás son diálogos..  
  
Tokio, Japón, 18 de marzo del 2003.  
  
No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una sensación de felicidad como la que estoy buscando.espera.creo que fue cuando mi padre me expresó su orgullo por mí, claro eso a todos admiraría proviniendo del gran "abogado del diablo" como es llamado por sus compañeros Hiko Seujiro.  
  
¡OH ¿por qué Kami siempre me complica a mí la vida?! -Esto último lo repitió prendiendo el pequeño mini componente de su departamento- ¿Esa canción otra vez? Grandioso...tal parece que la vida se encarga de recordarme la encrucijada en la que estoy metida.-replicó y de mal humor apagó el aparato- ¿No habrá algún lugar en el planeta que no me recuerde a tan dos grandes personas? -dirigiéndose a la cocineta del departamento- Cualquiera diría que esto no es ningún problema; que me debería de subir mi ego (como es notorio de mi padre) por ser amada por dos sujetos tan espléndidos -dando un gran sorbete al vaso con agua tibia que se había servido- Pero.-suspiro- .son tan diferentes y tan.iguales... Uno es la bondad pura y su gran respeto y sacrificio hacia mí, sin tomar en cuenta esa gran simpatía que atrae a casi todas las chicas de la secundaria.-Kaoru dejó caer su cabeza sobre la pared de la cocina que tenía un tiroleado muy bien hecho adaptado a figuras de notas musicales, según su propia ideología- Pero el otro...con esa seriedad que me enternece y su gran afición a los poemas.claro, no por nada estaría como baterista y solista en una de las mejores bandas de la región y esa mirada fría que hipnotiza y se apodera de todas las fans del grupo y de la enorme cantidad de admiradoras secretas que tiene.  
  
Con el primero estoy "comprometida" pero no me ha sabido enseñar el "arte" de amar, sí.todo debido a su gran fracaso que tuvo con Tomoe.por eso le tuve que pedir un tiempo como amigos para poder aclarar mis sentimientos.lo lamento mi Kenshin.yo no quería hacerte llorar.-abrazándose a sí misma y apuñando su blusa color azul pastel-  
  
Y el otro.al que hace tiempo me lancé a sus brazos y me rechazó.pero hoy vuelve a mí de la más dulce, pasional y hambrienta sed de amar que jamás había sentido, además él me inspira un sentimiento que jamás había sentido. ¿Cómo de hermano? No...No lo creo.este sentimiento es mas seguro que eso, pero aun así no puedo evitar volver a correr a su lado -Kaoru se dirigió a la pequeña sala que estaba amueblada de un estilo occidental muy lujoso con unos cuantos toques orientales- ¡¡OH Enishi me estas volviendo loca!! ¡¡Tú y Kenshin!! ¿Por qué rayos no puedo apartarlos de mi y poder disfrutar mi vida? -una lágrima solitaria corrió por el rostro de Kaoru- lo olvide. ustedes son mi vida.-al momento que se dejó caer bruscamente al sillón lleno de suaves cojines- No, no será bueno llorar en estos momentos.tengo una gran gira de jazz que tanto me esforcé en conseguir.y no la arruinaré por.por caprichos de mi corazón. -Kaoru tomó su pequeña maleta y salió del departamento para no volver en 1 o 2 semanas mas tarde según lo planeado por su entrenador de jazz, además consiguió un muy buen permiso en la secundaria para poder faltar 3 semanas-  
  
CONTINUARA. ********************************* ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Jeje esto es solo el prólogo viene más. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!! BESOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ESCRITORES COMO YO!! AMOR Y PAZ!! ABAJO LA GUERRA!!! 


	2. El Concierto

Hola!! Ya regresé con actualización calientita!! Déjenme dedicar este capitulo a mi amigazo del alma Xion!! CREEME XION!!! MATARE AL TIPO QUE TE ARROLLO CON SU CARRO!!! Y también creeme algo..no se que hubiera pasado conmigo si el accidente que tuviste hubiera sido peor!! Por que con eso que te paso dure.3 noches a medio dormir!!! Y casi ni comí!!! Y me molestaban todos los carros que pasaban por la calle!!! Menos mal que ya estas de vuelta..tu batería, Yola y yo te extrañamos mucho!!! Bienvenido a tu nueva vida!!! PD Si ocupas ayuda con el tipo del carro..Ya preparé mis Katanas!!  
  
*COF COF* ^^ UU Bueno lectores no los entretengo más y los dejo con este capitulo del fic. ADVERTENCIA!!! Chequense la fecha del prologo y la fecha de este capitulo!! El prologo fue con fecha del 18 de marzo del 2003!!! Y este será con fecha del 18 de agosto del 2002!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tokio Japón  
  
18 de Agosto del 2002 6:00 PM Encrucijada:  
  
"EL CONCIERTO"  
  
Misao y Megumi se encontraban en una esquina esperando a sus "pretendientes" que las llevarían al concierto de la banda, hasta ese momento, las más famosa y buena de la región.  
  
Megumi: ¡¡OH Rayos!! ¡¡Sano!! Eres un idiota..de seguro se quedó de nuevo en esa casa de apuestas.-Después de que me tomé la molestia de hacer espacio en mis prácticas con algunos enfermos de la clínica [¬¬]-  
  
Misao: Tranquila, tranquila..lo más probable es que se quedaron atascados en medio de otro embotellamiento de carros, además Aoshi..no creo que sea de ese tipo de hombres que dejan a las mujeres plantadas (arreglando su larga trenza) -¡¡que emoción!! ¡¡Una cita con Aoshi-sama!! Valió la pena haber ingresado al mismo club de gimnasia de donde es entrenador.-  
  
Megumi: Claro, es de suponerse que tu estés tan tranquila, a decir verdad yo tampoco creo que Aoshi sea de ese tipo de personas (acomodando su extensa cabellera que tenía recogida con un sencillo listón que combinaba con su minifalda y su chamarra de piel) -Pero Sano es otro historia..aún recuerdo cuando lo golpearon por una deuda que tenía (¬¬U)-  
  
De repente un carro convertible frenó al instante en esa esquina, el viento era algo frío y el aire que el carro provocó hizo que las dos chicas se estremecieran del frío.  
  
Sano: (bajando del lado del copiloto y con un atuendo muy al estilo roquero de cuero bajo dirigiéndose a Megumi) Lo siento Megumi.¡¡no es lo que piensas!!...es solo que el tráfico a esta hora es terrible.-Espero que alguien salga a mi rescate ^^U-  
  
Misao: ¡¡¿Ves Megumi?!! Yo te lo había dicho, los muchachos tuvieron problemas con el tráfico (cubriendo con sus brazos sus hombros que estaban rizados del frío debido al "atuendo" que se había puesto para que "su" Aoshi-sama se deslumbrara mas) -¡¡Rayos!! Creo que exageré al usar un escote tan descubierto en esta noche fría.-  
  
Aoshi: (dándole vuelta al carro al tiempo que se quitaba su gabardina negra que iba muy bien con la camisa "cuello de tortuga" que portaba) Lo siento Misao, como Sagara lo acaba de explicar el tráfico nos agobió , pero.toma .creo que esto te quedará algo largo pero te.cubrirá muy bien.(colocándole la gabardina a Misao) -Pobre, debe de tener mucho frío y yo de estupido que no tomé la ruta 435 para haber llegado mas rápido.-  
  
Misao: OH gracias Aoshi...-¡¡que bien!! Mi progreso es muy notorio...vas bien Makimashi!!- (toda roja, pero más aún cuando vio que la gabardina le llegaba hasta los tobillos)  
  
Megumi: (percatándose del atuendo de Misao) jajajajajaja bien por ti Misao, al menos "tú" ya no pasaras frió.-espero y le haya llegado la indirecta de Sano-  
  
Sano: (comprendiendo la indirecta) ¡¡OH Megumi, lo siento en serio!! Pero.la siguiente semana...tu y yo.y las estrellas.  
  
Y así continuó una serie de "recompensas" a Megumi en lo que quedaba de camino a donde seria el gran concierto. Por otro lado Misao y Aoshi solo se intercambiaron palabras por miradas y una mutua emoción.  
  
Mientras tanto en la disco "Akabeko".  
  
¡¡Genial!! Aun no llegan..¡¡ya me cansé de estar en este húmedo lugar esperando que lleguen!! Pero.creo que...la oportunidad de volver a ver a Enishi lo amerita. (Replicaba Kaoru al momento que trataba de estirarse un poco en el diminuto rincón del camerino en el que estaba escondida)  
  
-¿no pareceré muy atrevida? Naaa!! He visto amigas hacer locuras de mayor grado y siguen vivas.solo espero que.- ¡¡Ya llegaron!! (Al momento que salía de su escondite y se colocaba en una pose algo "seductora" en el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta del camerino)  
  
Se escuchó una ola de gritos provenientes de afuera al momento que entraban unos chicos muy muy apuestos, pero de todos solo resaltaba uno de ellos, Enishi Yukishiro, el más conocido y famoso de la banda, toca la batería y es solista a la vez..¡¡Todo un as en la música!! Vestía unos jeans y una camisa de botones abrochados a la mitad que le daban ese toque "sexy" al solista. Divisó la figura de una joven que le era familiar. ¿podrá ser?  
  
Kaoru: (dirigiéndose a Enishi) Hola... ¿me recuerdas? -Por Kami ¡¡que diga que sii!!-  
  
Enishi: (parándose en seco y separándose del resto de la banda) ¡¡Claro!! No todos los días se conocen a chicas con tan buen gusto en la poesía.- recuerdo cuando la conocí en esa convención de poemas hace tres semanas.es una escritora fantástica y una persona muy perseverante, es notorio al cumplir esa frase que me dijo se día..."te prometo que nos volveremos a ver."-  
  
Kaoru: (algo ruborizada) Gracias.cumplí mi promesa.te encontré de nuevo!!! Mira que no fue difícil entrar a tu "medio de trabajo" -él me había dicho que no podría verme hasta en tres meses por sus giras y compromisos pero lo volví a ver, espero que le alegre como a mí.-  
  
Enishi: Bueno.tú cumpliste con tu promesa y ahora yo te haré una.después del concierto. ¿aceptarías salir a cenar conmigo? -Me alegraría que aceptara..no todos los días me ven salir con chicas tan linda como ella-  
  
Kaoru: (dejando salir una parte de su emoción encerrada) ¿¿en serio?? -No lo pensaré dos veces- ¡¡claro que acepto!! Pero. ¿en donde te veré?  
  
Enishi: Tranquila.yo te buscaré.-y más con la sorpresa que se me ocurrió-  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡PERFECTO!! Entonces.iré a buscar un buen lugar para el concierto...y. (Bajando la cabeza)  
  
Enishi: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Kaoru: (tomando valor) ¡¡Que tengas suerte!! (Alejándose de Enishi y dirigiéndose a los lugares disponibles de la disco)  
  
Enishi: (en voz baja) Contigo a mi lado.la tendré.  
  
CONTINUARA. **********************************************  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Y ahora me toca dedicarles un gran espacio a esas "personitas" que me han dejado un review.  
  
Jocky-Misao: Pues aunque no lo esperabas...aqui esta otro fic de mi fabrica!! Y la inspiración jamás se me acabará hasta que deje de querer a la humanidad es decir.Nunca!! Y creeme.a mi tampoco me gusta estar en el lugar de Kaoru!! Thanks por tu review!! Tu fan #1 ~NiA~  
  
Moonlight: Y pues.que hará Kaoru confundida?? Me gustaría saberlo!! Para que me de la solución!! XD y esta historia si la actualizare rápido!! I promess. Thanks por tu review!!  
  
Cherry-dono: Los siguientes capítulos no solo serán emocionantes si no que muy.Intrigantes!! Y confundirán el ser de Kaoru... Y a mi igual me gustan los fics de mundo alterno pero jamás me habría atrevido a hacer uno!! Gracias por decir que escribo bien pero.me ha costado mi trabajo!! Espero tener noticias tuyas. Thanks por el Review!!  
  
CHICOS Y DEJENME MAS REVIEWS!!! LO AGRADECERE DE CORAZON!! SOLO TIENEN QUE PRESIONAR EL BOTONSITO DE AQUÍ ABAJO!!! Atte. ~NiA~ 


	3. Sorpresas Inesperadas y Fans Disgustadas

HOLAAA!!! ¿Cómo están?? Yo muy happy!!! Aunque algo decepcionada.creanme.ME ESPERABA MAS REVIEWS!!! Como diría Makimashi Misao (mi primota) ME LA PASO ESCRIBIENDO HASTA BIEN TARDE CON PELIGRO DE QUE ME CASTIGUEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS!! ¬¬X no importa por que ¿saben que? AUNQUE DEJEN O NO SU OPINION YO QUIERO DAR A CONOCER ESTA HISTORIA Y CON EL HECHO DE QUE LA LEAN ME TIENEN CONTENTA!!! n_n  
  
Bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con la actualización de este fic!!! Besos Y NO A LA GUERRA!!! atte.: La Pizcraf xD  
  
ALGO IMPORTANTE!!! Pensamientos serán marcados por - Pensamientos- Las acciones serán marcadas por (acciones) Y de ahí en fuera son diálogos  
  
****************************************  
  
"Encrucijada"  
  
"Sorpresas inesperadas y fans disgustadas"  
  
Tokio Japón 18 de Agosto del 2002  
  
7:30 PM  
  
Después de una larga espera afuera del disco Misao, Megumi y sus dos acompañantes lograron entrar al lugar tan esperado.  
  
Se encontraron con Kaoru, que dentro de toda esa gran muchedumbre, logró conseguir los mejores asientos para ella y sus amigos.  
  
El lugar estaba lleno, hasta la calle tenía demasiado movimiento, sinceramente ninguno de los amigos de Kaoru tenía la respuesta para la pregunta del millón desde hace 3 semanas. ¿Cómo rayos Kaoru siempre consigue asistir a todos los conciertos de esta banda y obtener los mejores lugares? [ ._.???] Bueno sea cual fuese ese respuesta estaban seguros que había "alguien" detrás de tan grande afición de Kaoru por la banda.  
  
Misao: (emocionada por todos los sucesos de esa tarde) ¡¡Espero que el concierto sea fenomenal!!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Claro que lo será!! Esta banda toca de maravilla, además sus letras son muy buenas.  
Sano: Bueno Jou-chan no es para tanto, pero (notando la mirada penetrante de Kaoru) si jeje tocan bien... ^^UU  
  
Megumi: Jajá jajá Sano ya quisiera al menos tener la popularidad de alguno de ellos..-es un envidioso ¬¬-  
  
Aoshi: (tratando de evitar otra pelea al itinerario de la noche) Shh ya va a comenzar.  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi tiene razón, no es momento para discutir...  
  
El concierto comenzó.un solo de guitarra dio el comienzo, seguido por los solos de los demás integrantes, creo que ya todos sabemos cuál inspiró más gritos por parte del publico..Enishi.  
  
El concierto continuó con una serie de canciones que podían prender hasta a el alma más triste.hasta que..  
  
Enishi: (saliendo de su lugar para tocar la batería) Hola!! (Se escuchó un estruendo por todo el lugar que mostraba la emoción de la gente) Esta noche.me gustaría presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí.y que me inspiró para nuestro nuevo sencillo titulado "Pienso en ti..."  
  
Megumi: ¿escucharon eso? Yukishiro nos presentará, a la que según rumores, podría ser su nueva novia...  
  
Sano: Pero...si ese tipo ya ha arrasado con listas de mujeres bonitas... ¿Quién mas podría faltarle?  
  
Misao: No lo sé.pero esto se pone interesante.  
  
Enishi: (pasando a un extremo del escenario) Les presento a.¡¡Kaoru Kamiya!! (Señalando a la joven)  
  
Kaoru: O_O ¿¿QUE?? -OH Kami, me desmayaré, por favor sea lo que sea que todo salga bien!!-  
  
Aoshi, Misao, Sano y Megumi: (más sorprendidos que la misma Kaoru) ¿¿QUE QUE??  
  
La banda comenzó a tocar su nueva canción y todos decidieron guardarse las interrogantes hasta el final del concierto, querían escuchar la canción, para así saber que relación tenían Enishi y Kaoru.  
  
La letra decía mas así...  
Pienso en ti Pienso en ti sin cesar Pienso es ti con el corazón  
  
Me haces sentir feliz Un ánimo que no se puede explicar Cosas que nunca se podrán razonar Una alegría que se hace notar  
  
Las noches donde no sale luna Las noches en que no estas Una preocupación Una desesperación  
  
Un llanto desesperado Y un grito descontrolado  
  
Pienso en ti Pienso en ti sin olvidar Solo te mando saludos desde este lugar  
  
Una gran amiga con quien contar... Solo una esperanza más. Te ayudaré siempre Solo confía en mi corazón y razón.  
  
Todos dentro del recinto había quedados atónitos con dicha sorpresa, rápidamente las miradas furiosas de las fans de Yukishiro se hicieron presentes.esto no pasó para nada desapercibido para nuestros amigos, que al termino de la canción decidieron alejarse un poco (todos menos a excepción de Kaoru que Misao tuvo que jalarla para llevársela)  
  
Mientras pasaban entre la multitud de uno de los lados del lugar:  
  
Sano: ¡¡Vaya Jou-chan!! Esto en realidad.¡¡jamás me lo esperaba!! Dime. (Es interrumpido por Misao)  
  
Misao: (al borde de la emoción) ¿Eres su novia? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Has ido con un shaman o algo por el estilo para lograr estos resultados? ¿Me podrías pasar la receta pa.(interrumpida)  
  
Aoshi: (tapándole la boca a Misao, la cual casi estalla de la emoción) Tranquila Misao.pero Kamiya.ten cuidado con este tipo.algo en él no me gusta.  
Megumi: (tratando de abrir espacio entre la gente) Shinomori tiene razón..esa frialdad con la cual actúa..lo hace impredecible...  
  
Kaoru: [@_@] Vamos chicos...él no es tan mala persona, lo conocí hace tres semanas en una exposición de poemas, fue un encuentro muy agradable [n_n] (feliz al recordar tan lindos comentarios por parte de él)  
  
De repente se topan con lo que parecía el grupo de fans principal de Enishi...y su gran líder.todas dispuestas a mutilar a Kaoru de todas las formas existentes y por inventar...  
  
Sano: Parece que...Tenemos compañía... (Parándose delante de las chicas) Aoshi: (de la manera mas fría) Con permiso.necesitamos pasar...  
  
Líder: Adelante.pasa (sarcásticamente)  
  
Todos se disponían a pasar pero cuando Kaoru lo intentó algo la detuvo.  
  
Líder: Dime. ¿qué eres de Yukishiro? (amenazándola)  
  
Kaoru: -no creas que te tengo miedo- No tengo por que darte explicaciones.así que si me permites.  
  
Líder: ¡¡Contesta en este preciso instante!! (A punto de golpearla)  
  
Kaoru: -anda golpeadme y veras como te va- ¡¡No lo haré!!  
  
Un golpe al aire fue dado en un intento por dañar a Kaoru la cual fue atrapada por un grupo de hombres robustos vestidos de negro que la llevaron hasta el estacionamiento del lugar.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy? (parada frente a un BMW de lujo con vidrios ahumados, es de un color algo extraño; algo así como plomo pero más oscuro) wow..-que lindo auto...- [o_O]  
  
Uno de los hombres que la habían rescatado de ese molesto grupo de fans le dijo que alguien les había dado órdenes específicas de llevarla hasta ese lugar y que abordara el auto.. Kaoru no se sentía segura, era muy desconfiada pero..al menos tenia que agradecer la acción de ese "héroe" misterioso que la mando salvar sin pensarlo mas de 5 veces Kaoru se subió al auto y.  
  
Enishi: (del lado del piloto) Bienvenida Kaoru.espero y no te haya ocasionado problemas con mi actuación [^^U] -Debí suponerle sería un problema con las fans, que estupido fui, la puse en peligro-  
Kaoru: (algo deslumbrada por el interior del carro) [^^UUU] No hay problema.de todas maneras se defenderme muy bien, además mis amigos no me hubieran dejado sola.-Supongo que tendré que llamarlos y decirles que estoy bien.-  
  
Enishi: (ya un poco más tranquilo) Bueno entonces. ¿nos vamos a cenar? -espero y no lo haya olvidado-  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Claro!! Lo prometimos.pero..necesito hablar con mis amigos.deben estar preocupados.  
  
Enishi: OH, eso no es problema. (Dándole su v60i a Kaoru y prendiendo la radio al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador) -¿Dónde llevarla? Mm...¡¡ya sé!!-  
  
Kaoru: Gracias Enishi. (Marcando el teléfono de Misao)  
  
Mientras tanto nuestros amigos se encontraban tomando un poco de aire en la acera de enfrente del "Akabeko". No había sido fácil deshacerse de esas fans.pero al desaparecer Kaoru todas se dispersaron y ya no supieron de ellas.  
  
Sano: ¿Dónde rayos se habrán llevado a Kaoru? ¡¡Tenemos que buscarla!! Sí Hiko se entera que le paso algo.¡¡me matara!! (Dándose un golpe en la cabeza)  
  
Megumi: Tranquilo.podría apostar que todo esto fue por obra de Yukishiro. (Acomodándose su cabellera)  
  
Aoshi: Podría ser pero aun así.tenemos que buscarla -ese tipo.no me inspira confianza-  
  
Misao: Empecemos por.***RING RING* esperen. Moshi moshi?? Misao al teléfono!! -Que no sea Hiko que no sea Hiko-  
  
Kaoru: Misao.me encuentro bien.no se preocupen por mi.Iré a cenar con Enishi (algo ruborizada)  
  
Misao: ¿¿QUE?? [O_O] -Megumi tiene lengua de sapo-  
  
Kaoru: No puedo explicarte nada en estos momentos.yo mañana te hablo y si te pregunta Seujiro por mi, estoy inscribiéndome en un club de fans ¿OK? -aunque dudo que se trague ese cuento [^^U]-  
  
Misao: Bueno...Haré lo posible para convencerlo...  
  
Kaoru: Bueno.Nos vemos y Gomen!!  
  
Misao: Nos vemos.  
  
Para cuando Misao corto la llamada ya sus amigos estaban arriba del carro de Aoshi y con una seria de interrogantes para Misao que lo único que tenía en mente era. ¡¡Darle razones de su hija a Seujiro!!  
  
Por que al parecer hasta el mismo Aoshi no se atrevería a decirle a Seujiro que...¡¡Su hija estaría con un "amor platónico" para la mayoría de las chicas de esa zona!! Y mucho menos decirle que para ellos. ¡¡Es un completo extraño!!  
  
Mientras tanto un BMW se dirigía hacia las afueras de Tokio, la zona mas lujosa de la ciudad, en donde Kaoru y Enishi disfrutarían de una esplendida cena...  
  
CONTINUARA.. ***************************************  
  
Y pues espero que este Cáp. Les haya gustado!!! Dedicado a Giancarlo Gómez Legarra. ¿Dónde estas que no te veo??? U_U *suspiro hasta Mochis*  
  
Y ahora los reviews.*estos me ponen de buen humor n_n*  
  
Jocky: Jajaja Tranquis yo te consigo el siquiatra!! No eres la única que alucina con A/M Verdad Beatriz?? XD y que. ¿acabe con mis fics? Sinceramente le veo mas esperanzas a este que al otro!! XD Thanks por tu review!! Tu fan #1!!  
  
Arika: A muchas gracias por el review y creeme.¡¡Continuare aterrorizando al mundo con mis escrituras!!  
  
Aishisuki: ¿y tu me preguntas que de donde saque tantas ideas? ¡¡Vamos!! Yo se que tu puedes.adivina.y creeme...¡¡a mi me sirvió de experiencia personal!! Y otra cosa. ¡¡GOMEN!! Thanks por tu review..y quiero saber de ti!!!  
  
Solee (): SIP, yo también espero y "Kaoru" resuelva sus broncas, y que trate de herir lo menos posible a la gente.Gracias por el review y tu sabes que para mi también eres la Numero 1!!!!  
  
Makimashi Misao (FDS.S.): (serás la futura de Shinomori lo sé) Holas prima!! (Ya te diré así xD) Tenías razón...tu review es muy largo!! Y me fascino!! = O NP con que me hayas escrito un review es suficiente para mi.Gracias por todo!!! Tus tips me sirvieron de mucho.Y si a todas nos han pasado estas encrucijadas a veces son dolorosas.por eso note las deseo!! XD Y cumpliré tu deseo...a excepción de uno...¡¡ no me pidas que Kaoru se quede con alguien!! (El fic puede dar muchas vueltas) Bueno...THANKS POR TU REVIEW!! 


	4. Confesiones

Holas!! ^_^!! ¿Cómo que dure mucho sin actualizar NE? Pero tengo unas muy buenas excusas!!! Que creo que comprenderán a la perfección (ya que supongo la mayoría también son escritores) es que resulta que.¡¡me quede bloqueada!! Jeje no estaba muy segura en hacer ciertas escenas en este capitulo pero.si las puse ¡¡creanme que es por que pasara algo mas interesante mas adelante!! Digo en especial esto para los mega fans de Misao/Aoshi, que después de leer esto querrán matarme X_X.. ^^U pero ya.los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo n_n. A todo esto.muchos me han preguntado... ¿que pasara con tu otro fic? Pues la respuesta la tendrán muy pronto.ya actualizare el otro también.n_n  
  
NOTA: (cosas que hacen los personajes entre paréntesis) -Cosas que piensan los personajes con guiones- De ahí en fuera los demás son diálogos.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Encrucijada".  
  
*Confesiones*.  
  
Tokio, Japón 9:00 PM.  
  
Después de una hora de camino hacia el esperado "lugar" habían llegado..  
  
El lugar era solitario, a la orilla de la ciudad frente a una pequeña laguna, debajo de un grande y frondoso árbol, despedía un aroma muy peculiar. era relajante y muy intimo.  
  
Enishi: (ayudando a Kaoru a bajar del auto) Bueno.bienvenida a lo que yo llamaría mi "guarida"..es perfecta para meditar y convivir con personas especiales.  
  
Kaoru: Gracias.pero si es. (Corriendo a la orilla de la laguna) ¡¡Hermoso!! Pero. ¿no lo crees algo inapropiado para una persona tan "popular y adinerada" como tú? (en tono burlón y algo sarcástico).  
  
Enishi: (dejándose caer debajo del árbol) ¡¡Shh!! No lo menciones.yo no soy esa persona que describes.yo solo soy un ser humano con una afición a la música y a los poemas como todos.incluso como tú Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: -¡¡que lindo!!- Pero...Pero. (Algo avergonzado por su comentario).  
  
Enishi: Por favor no me tengas en ese "concepto" como lo hace la mayoría de la gente. (Parándose frente a Kaoru) ¿Lo prometes?  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Prometido!! [n_n] -Lo comprendo.todos algunas veces queremos ser reconocidos por lo que en realidad somos.- Enishi: Bueno. ¿cenamos? En realidad tengo hambre. (Sobándose su estomago)  
  
Kaoru: Jajaja ¿¿prefieres el pasto o el agua?? Jajaja ya en serio.este. ¿y la comida? (volteando a los lados.)  
  
Enishi: Jajaja supuse que dirías eso.dime. ¿te gusta el Sushi?  
  
Kaoru: No.no me gusta. [u_u] ¡¡Me fascina!!  
  
Enishi: Jajá ¡¡ya lo sabia!! (Marcando por su celular) Yahiko. ¿podrías traer lo que te encargué?, sí, OK, Adiós...  
  
Kaoru: -Con que para eso era la llamada que hizo a medio camino.- Bueno.¡¡enseguida regreso!!  
  
Enishi: [^^U] ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Kaoru: (del otro extremo del lugar) ¡¡Ya lo verás!! ***********************  
  
Y en el otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Aoshi había entregado a Megumi y a Sano en sus respetivos hogares.no se atrevería a dejarlos solos por el temor de que otra pelea entre ellos arruinara o le quitara el valor para lo que tenía preparado.  
  
Después de eso se quedaron el y Misao solos.camino a la casa de los Makimashi. El ambiente se sentía tenso, demasiado tenso para el gusto de Misao, y con unos grandes intercambios de palabras por miradas. Tal situación incomodaba a Misao pero.su don de poder hablar de hasta el más mínimo detalle con las personas se desvanecía al lado de Aoshi.solo tenía ganas de una cosa a su lado: abrazarlo y amarlo como jamás había imaginado. Los minutos de hicieron segundos: ya habían llegado a casa de Misao.  
  
Misao: (algo indecisa pero segura en lo que decía) Gracias por haber impedido ese gran interrogatorio por parte de los muchachos.  
  
Aoshi: (con la mirada fija en el parabrisas) Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-Si no la defendía "esos" acabarían con las ideas de Misao para Hiko.espero y le vaya bien con ese tipo.-  
  
Misao: (decepcionada por la respuesta) [u_u] Bueno.gracias por haberme traído a casa y. (Quitándose su gabardina) en realidad aprecio que te hayas tomado la molestia de prestarme esto. (Dejándosela a un lado) -Vamos Aoshi di algo mas que una frase.por favor.no me hagas sentir que te pierdo.-  
  
Aoshi: Buenas Noches.-No la dejes ir Shinomori esta es tu oportunidad.no la decepciones como las otras veces- (Cuando Misao sale del carro con una lágrima en su mejilla debido a la gran desilusión)  
  
Aoshi no lo soportó más.ese sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de él nuevamente.no quería sentirse de esa manera.no de nuevo.no quería ser el que dañara a Misao esta como otras tantas veces.todo por su gran dificultad de mostrar los sentimientos.tenía que demostrar de que era capaz su amor.  
  
Aoshi abrió rápidamente la puerta del carro y corrió a toda velocidad por delante del auto y llegó cerca de Misao.la jaló de un brazo volteándola hacía él y callando sus palabras en un apasionado beso fundido bajo la sorpresa de Misao, la cual lo aceptó y derramado la última lágrima de decepción ante Aoshi, para dar final a su temporada de amarguras y desaires y dar inicio a una de amor eterno.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Enishi: Aquí tienes Yahiko. (Dándole una "gran" recompensa al pequeño adolescente) espero contar contigo de nuevo.  
  
Yahiko: Claro hermano.solo espero que no te metas en un problema.ya sabes.eso de las chicas a ti no te beneficia para nada. (Guardando el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos)  
  
Enishi: (entendiendo el sarcástico comentario de su hermano) Ella solo es mi amiga. [¬¬]  
  
Yahiko: ¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes? [._.?]  
  
Enishi: Anda vete.de seguro tu "novia" Tsubame a de estar esperando por ti Yahiko-"chan" (dando énfasis al chan xD)  
  
Yahiko: ¡¡Agh!! Odio que me digas así. [¬¬] pero no pelearé.tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. (Trepando a su moto de lujo, nada mal para ser hermano de Enishi.)  
  
Enishi: OK. (Viendo como Yahiko se alejaba a toda velocidad por la gran bajada de la colina)  
  
En ese instante apareció Kaoru con unas "cosas" entre sus manos... ¿flores? se preguntó Enishi.pero. ¿para que querrás flores?  
  
Kaoru: (algo agitada por haber corrido hasta Enishi) Ya regresé.te preparé algo.  
  
Enishi: (sorprendido) ¿ah si?  
  
Kaoru: Si.he notado que siempre tres contigo esa medalla. (Tomándola del cuello de Enishi)  
  
Enishi: Sí, así es...pero... (Olvidándose de las flores) -¿Qué tendrá planeado?-  
  
Kaoru: Bueno.yo también tengo mis "artefactos" de buena suerte.como este anillo.  
  
Enishi: And so? (olvidándose de las formalidades) [NA. En ingles significa Y?]  
  
Kaoru: Pues. (Metiendo el anillo en la cadena de Enishi junto con la medalla) te lo quiero obsequiar como símbolo de que estaré contigo.siempre.  
  
Enishi: -Esta chica es fabulosa, jamás alguien había hecho esto por mi.- No te hubieras molestado yo no necesito tener esto para recordarte. (Pero penando que sería de "mala educación" devolverle el anillo de puso la cadena)  
  
Kaoru: Gracias por aceptarlo (en ese instante se dio cuenta que debajo del árbol estaba un gran festín, había dos velas que le daban un toque romántico pero.¡¡el Sushi era lo mejor!! Con lo que le fascinaba el Sushi, en realidad había sido un gran detalle por parte de Enishi)  
  
Enishi: Bueno.es hora de cenar.-Espero y todo sea de su agrado.-  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Todo se ve magnifico!! (Sentándose en uno de los extremos del gran banquete)  
  
Enishi: Espero que te guste y bueno.¡¡gracias por la comida!! (Comenzando a "comer" [N.A. Por no decir devorar xD])  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Casa de los Makimashi.  
  
Misao entraba sigilosamente a su casa.hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla; la puerta abrió silenciosamente..ella a veces sentía que en su vida anterior había sido espía o algo así.tenía facilidad para escabullirse a diferentes partes. Por dentro ella explotaba de felicidad debido al "gran" acontecimiento en su vida que había ocurrido, por fin ella y su Aoshi estaban unidos, creía que todo era un sueño, que su mayor anhelo que se había cumplido era solo una ilusión hasta que. (La luz fue encendida)  
  
Saito: (con su tan "ordinario" cigarrillo y su sarcástica sonrisa) Bienvenida Misao.tal parece que acabas de condenarte. (Abriendo un poco la cortina y observando el carro de Aoshi que se alejaba)  
  
Misao: (temiéndose lo peor) ¿A.qué te refieres padre?  
  
Saito: ¿Quieres que te lo explique gráficamente? (muy molesto) ¡¡No intentes hacerme estúpido Misao, Shinomori y tú tendrán su merecido!! -Además de otra personita.-  
  
Misao: (disgustada) ¡¡OH vamos!! No estamos en tu estación de policía para que nos pongas una condena..además, teníamos pensado decirte todo. (Con mirada amenazadora)  
  
Saito: (poniéndose el abrigo que se encontraba en el recibidor) Si me lo hubieras dicho o no, yo me hubiera enterado en muy poco tiempo (haciendo presencia de sus dones de policía) De todas las personas en el mundo, Shinomori fue tú peor elección Misao.-Ese cretino por poco me venció en el último encuentro del Dojo Amakuza, es detestable.-  
  
Misao: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡¡No puedes hacernos esto!! No es justo, desde que mi madre Tokio murió tu solo.¡¡has arruinado mi vida!! ¿¿Oíste bien?? ¿Me escuchó Oficial Saito? (al borde de la histeria) -A pesar de que en realidad no eres mi padre.-  
  
Saito: (Conservando perfectamente la calma) Hablaremos cuando regrese.-Ya que estés mas tranquila.- Hiko se comunicó conmigo.Kaoru esta desaparecida, sin embargo ya encontramos su localización, (recogiendo las llaves del auto) ah.y por favor.ponte algo mas decente.(saliendo del recibidor y dejando a una frustrada y preocupada Misao)  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kaoru y Enishi habían disfrutado una exquisita cena, conversaron de muchísimos temas.en realidad ambos se sorprendieron.¡¡jamás habrían imaginado que pudieran tener tantas cosas en común!! Este sería el inicio de una muy unida y fuerte amistad.  
  
Decidieron sentarse en la orilla de la pequeñas laguna, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la manera tan rápida que se les había escapado el tiempo.  
  
Kaoru: (demasiado contenta) Todo fue muy lindo.te lo agradezco. (Bajando la mirada)  
  
Enishi: No tienes que agradecer nada.al contrario.creo que encontré a mi alma gemela.  
  
Kaoru: Yo igual.sin embargo yo.-Por favor que me atreva de hacerlo.es hoy o hasta en tres meses que regrese de la gira.-  
  
Enishi: ¿¿Qué pasa?? (Volteando a verla directamente)  
  
Kaoru: Es que yo.no solo creo que eres mi alma gemela.yo en este tiempo. (Volteando la vista a otro lado) siento que.me he enamorado de ti.  
  
Enishi: .. (Se quedó sin palabras) -Qué repentino.-  
  
Kaoru: Así que. ¿aceptarías.este...Ser mi novio? -¡¡Eso si que fue estupido!! ¡¡OH rayos!! Debí de haber dejado la honestidad en mi casa.de seguro dejará de hablarme el resto de su vida.solo espero que al menos me llegue a recordar alguna vez [u_u]- (con resignación pensó)  
  
Enishi: (tomando el mentón de Kaoru y haciéndola voltear hacia él) Escucha.no creo que este sea un buen momento. tenemos mucho en común.en realidad no creo que sea bueno desperdiciar eso solo por esto.así que. ¿me aceptarías como un buen amigo? Es decir. ¿seguiremos siendo amigos? -Pobre Kaoru.pero en realidad no quiero perder su amistad.no quiero permitirlo.-  
  
Kaoru se sentía pésima, un sentimiento de amargura y un escalofrío helado recorrió toda su espalda...pero para evitar hacer el momento mas incomodo de lo que era mostró una gran sonrisa muy sincera (en realidad pocos podrían distinguir una sonrisa falsa por parte de ella)  
  
Kaoru: Bueno entonces. (Sonrió abiertamente) ¿Me dejarías ser tu hermanita? -al menos ya se que podré estar a su lado.-  
  
Enishi: (devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa [NA. En realidad es muy extraño que él sonría]) Claro, yo seré tu hermano.  
  
Kaoru: (por más que intentó contenerse, una lágrima corrió por su rostro al momento que decía.) Claro...Bro... [N.A. Bro de Brother!! En ingles Hermano]  
  
Enishi para intentar hacer sentir menos mal a Kaoru le puso su grueso brazo sobre la espalda y la jaló hacia él.Kaoru le respondió el gesto aceptando su abrazo pero de una forma muy tierna.  
  
Un grupo de carros a gran velocidad llegó y de este bajaron varios policías que se dirigieron corriendo hacia la pareja de "hermanos" separando a Enishi de Kaoru muy bruscamente.Enishi estaba a Punto de golpear a uno de ellos cuando dos hombres de presencias muy marcadas se hicieron presentes.uno de ellos vestía de negro.su piel era pálida y estaba inhalando paulatinamente su cigarrillo.pero el otro.le dirigió una amenazadora mirada a Enishi y logró reconocer quien era cuando escuchó a Kaoru llamarlo.padre.  
  
CONTINUARÁ..  
  
*************************************************  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? Espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado jeje aunque creo que todos en lo personal queremos matar a Saito ¿o no? xD bueno pero no me lo vayan a matar todavía, que jugara un papel muy muy importante todavía en este fic.  
  
Y ahora vayamos a los que me ponen contenta (si me refiero a los reviews!!)  
  
Forest: jeje yo se yo se que los reviews no lo son todo Koi pero es lo que nos inspira muchas veces a nosotros los escritores.así que espero obtener otro review tuyo ¿OK koi? ^_~  
  
Jocky-Misao: A gracias sister por creer todavía en mi!!! Me alegra demasiado que no me hayas perdido la fe xD aunque no te negare que muchas veces yo pierdo la fe por mi misma xD Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y recuerda tu fan #1 sigue al pendiente de ti todavía!!  
  
Moonlight: Konichiwa amiga bailarina!! n_n Pues el simpático pelirrojo aparecerá...este...pues...¡¡aun no te puedo decir!! XD pero si quieres saberlo sigue al pendiente de mi fic!! XD Y te quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a ti que siempre me has apoyado cuando tengo muchas dudas sobre esta historia en serio.¡¡no se que haría sin ti!! **cascada de lagrimas** Gracias por tu review y ya sabes.¡¡si necesitas lo que sea cuenta conmigo!! ¿OK?  
  
Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC ME GUSTARIA QUE ME HICIERAN UN ACTO DE PRESENCIA CON UN REVIEW!!! (O 100 si gustan xD) SOLO TIENEN QUE PRESIONAR EL BOTON MORADO QUE ESTA AQUÍ ABAJO!!! ¿OK? Besos Laura-chan!! 


	5. Condena

Sayonara!!! Por mi parte les digo que han pasado muchas cosas.algunas personas se nos adelantan en el largo camino de la "otra vida" pero para esas personas.¡¡algún día llegaremos junto con ustedes!! ¡¡No se libraran tan fácilmente de los que conocieron en esta vida!! n_n =) Esto va para la abuelita de Xion Renán Kivaki Silva. Y para tres personas que se unieron a la lista de accidentes automovilísticos: =] Oscar *en la otra vida jugaremos juntos tenis otra vez!! ^_~ *te ganaré xD* =] Gaby =] Miguelito  
  
TAMBIÉN QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS DE LA SECUNDARIA!! *ARRIBA LA GENERACION 2000-2003* Juan Luis: Como seguiremos juntos solo te digo ¡¡felices vacaciones en EUA!! (no me invitaste ¬¬) Gaby *pollita*: Igual para ti.¡¡felices vacaciones!! n_n *y regresar al jazz* Y PARA LOS QUE SE VAN!!! BUAA!!! =( Martín: Amigo te quiero mucho!!! Te vas por que quieres!!! Pero cuando regreses al cole siempre contarás con una amiga que te ayudará en las buenas y en las malas!!! Pero mientras.SUERTE EN EL TEC!!! ^o^ Rosita: AMIGAA!!! En ti encontré alguien de muy buenos sentimientos y tu sensibilidad me enseñó que en la vida algunas cosas te pueden dañar.¡¡nos vemos en tus 15 años!! (espero y me invites ^^"" ) Ale *Spinky*: Pues suerte en tu nueva preparatoria y me cuidas mucho a la Rosita!! Te la encargo un friego por que yo se que tu eres fuerte y valiente.como siempre me lo demostraste con mas que palabras: HECHOS Aimé: Solo te diré algo corto pero que sé que lo entenderás: "A ti te grabe en la piedra de mi corazón, y no en la arena" n_n *TKMMM*  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Los dejo con el fic y perdón por la tardanza.mientras me voy a disfrutar de unas LARGAS LARGAS vacaciones haya con mi gente de Hidalgo.¡¡bajo advertencia no hay aviso!! Así que.¡¡prepararse que su peor pesadilla les caerá pronto pronto!! JOJOJOJO *risa maléfica* ESPERO REVIEWS!!! GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW!! LOS ADORO!! EN SERIO!!! *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++ -pensamientos- (Acciones de los personajes y partes de narración) Los demás son diálogos..  
  
"Encrucijada"  
  
21-agosto-02  
  
Tokio, Japón.  
  
6:00 PM  
  
Casa de los Seujiro.  
  
Misao: (dejándose caer bruscamente en la cama) ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Odio estar castigada!! Y lo peor de todo es que.¡¡Me han separado de mi Aoshi!! (Por un momento su mirada se empaño de humedad pero fueron borradas instantáneamente al ver a su amiga que al parecer tenía un problema mucho mayor que el de ella)  
  
Kaoru: (dirigiéndose al escritorio por unas tijeras) Tranquila Misao.dos meses pasarán rápido. (Mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga) Además.comprendí que no tiene caso renegar se esta situación.aún así no nos quitarán el castigo.por más corajes que hagamos (pegando unos últimos detalles a una libreta que tenía entre las manos) [u_u]  
  
Misao: (levantándose de golpe de la cama al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¡Tú fuiste la más perjudicada con todo esto!! Si no más recuerdo arrestaron a Enishi, y tú tuviste o tienes una ""guerra de silencio" con tu padre ¿o me equivoco? [¬¬]  
  
Kaoru: (volteándose con la silla giratoria hacia su amiga) Así es, pero Enishi estuvo muy poco tiempo en la jefatura, su representante se encargó de todos los trámites.además no había cargos en su contra.  
  
Misao: Solo un padre furioso junto con un "estropea todo" oficial. [^_~]  
  
Kaoru: jajaja ¡¡tienes razón!! (Volviendo a su trabajo)  
  
Misao: Y. (Volviendo a un tono más serio) ¿No has sabido algo de Enishi? O al menos. ¿ya hablaste con él? -supongo que después de tremenda confesión nada entre ellos será igual.-  
  
Kaoru: (dejando de hacer la manualidad que estaba por terminar y bajando la mirada) Misao yo.realmente me sentí como una ofrecida.este es la primera vez en la que estoy tan cerca de él y lo.arruiné todo.además con la intromisión de mi padre apenas y puedo voltearlo a ver directamente a los ojos.ahora si.¡¡tendré suerte de que me recuerde!!  
  
Misao: Bueno pero tranquila amiga (acercándose a Kaoru) ya verás que. (Hincándose ante Kaoru que estaba sentada con la mirada baja) ¡¡Los hombres son escasos de conseguir pero no imposibles!! [^_~]  
  
Kaoru: (sonriendo de nueva cuenta) Tienes razón Misao, pero creo que será mejor darnos prisa. (Poniendo su firma en la parte de atrás de una libreta)  
  
Misao: ¿Prisa? Pero. ¿A dónde vamos? ¡¡Es más!! ¿Qué es eso que estás haciendo? ¿Tú manualidades? -ahora si que caerá todo un diluvio por todo Japón- [^^X]  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Vamos!! No me animes tanto. [¬¬], esto es.verás jeje. Enishi se va hoy de gira y pensé que ocuparía "algo" en donde escribir.ya sabes como es él. (Metiendo la libreta, envuelta en papel reciclado adornada con un colage de flores que le daban un toque "original" a aquel fondo verde oscuro, en una bolsa de regalo)  
  
Misao: OH vaya.¡¡ahora comprendo todo!! Con que. ¿para eso estuviste peleando en la jefatura 2 horas? ¿Por qué no te querían devolver las flores que te habían quitado anoche? [o_O]  
  
Kaoru: Así es.pero ¡¡vamos Misao apura ese paso!! (Aventando una chaqueta a Misao) tenemos que darnos prisa. (Corriendo hacia el recibidor a llamar un taxi)  
  
Misao: Enishi.¡¡me la ha transformado!! (Dijo para sí, con la boca entre abierta)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kenshin había empezado su primer aventura por la secundaria.aunque ese día no había clases.él necesitaba inscribirse.. (Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la secundaria observando los periódicos murales de cada salón.)  
  
Su viaje desde Kioto no había sido corto, más sin embargo sus primas: Okon y Tokio le habían dado un cordial recibimiento.  
  
Suspiró pesadamente al recordar a Tokio.ella era esa mujer que le había robado el sueño por noches enteras.habían sostenido una relación en secreto pese a que eran primos..  
  
Kenshin pudo haber sido capaz de defender su amor sin importarle perder a toda su familia. Tokio no pudo ser tan fuerte y prefirió dar marcha atrás a lo empezado.abandonó a Kenshin.este comprendió después de mucho tiempo a Tokio y a partir de ese lapso fueron los mejores amigos y confidentes del mundo.  
  
Para Kenshin no había sido nada fácil olvidarla.se transformo en otra persona, se volvió frío y calculador con sus sentimientos, dejó de ser el joven carismático y amable de siempre.  
  
Sus padres al verlo tan decaído y con cierto brillo en sus ojos de maldad decidieron enviarle a Tokio a vivir, junto con Okon y Tokio quienes meses atrás se fueron a vivir a esa ciudad debido al trabajo de Okon.la mayor del dúo de primas.  
  
Kenshin sentía demasiada curiosidad por conocer su nuevo estilo de vida. (Se detuvo) Un periódico mural llamó su atención.una chica había escrito un muy buen discurso en contra de los profesores, prefectos y directores del plantel que abusaban de su autoridad y de sus privilegios.eso era de admirarse, era tenaz y de carácter firme.lo que más llamó la atención del pelirrojo fue el lema de dicha joven. "Siempre Imitada, Jamás Igualada = Kaoru Kamiya" Soltó una pequeña risa al percatarse de la seguridad y el orgullo con el que representaba su nombre. Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a las oficinas donde empezó un largo papeleo.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Aeropuerto de Tokio:  
  
Kaoru y Misao corrían agitadas y rápidamente después de haber tenido un "peligroso" recorrido en un taxi, que más que manejado por el taxista, era controlado por los gritos de histeria de Kaoru al tratar de encontrar "atajos" para llegar más velozmente a su destino.  
  
Para Kaoru los pocos minutos se transformaron en eternos siglos al recordar una y otra vez las imágenes de su padre y Saito encarcelando a Enishi, la confesión que le había echo y la cara de confusión de Enishi.  
  
Misao: (soltando un suspiro pesado y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas) Kaoru. ¿segura que es por esta área saldrá tu "adorado"?  
  
Kaoru: (deteniéndose en seco) Creo que sí.¡¡algo me dice que él esta por.!! (Una imagen detuvo su frase)  
  
Enishi caminaba perezosamente por la entrada para tomar su vuelo.llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro coordinados muy bien con una gabardina negra y unos lentes de sol que evitaban que la mirada desvelada del cantante saliera a flote.sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.  
  
Enishi: (su voz fue sin quererlo seca) Hola Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Hola Enishi. (Seria)  
  
Sus miradas no pudieron cruzarse frente a frente, se quedaron callados, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y a la vez el tiempo corría:  
  
"Pasajeros con destino a la región de Hokkaido favor de pasar a la sala B"  
  
Enishi: Ese.es mi vuelo. (Subiendo más arriba la maleta que se había deslizado un poco por su brazo)  
  
Kaoru: (bajando la cabeza, algunos mechones de cabello azabache cubrieron parte de su mirada y su tristeza, al momento que estiraba los brazos) Toma, espero que te guste, lo hice yo misma -como si eso le importara Kaoru.- Cuídate mucho por favor Enishi, Nos vemos pronto.(soltó de un golpe y salió de ese lugar con una multitud de gente, ese sentimiento de tristeza y frustración llegó de nuevo a su alma, dos lagrimas cristalinas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y una gran preocupación surgió a partir de ese momento por la gira de Enishi.lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era regresar a su casa y esperar de la mejor manera esos tres meses sin Enishi.)  
  
Enishi por su parte se quedó perplejo ante los reflejos de escapatoria de Kaoru.él no cumplió su deseo de al menos haberle dicho un "Adiós".  
  
Apuñó fuertemente entre sus brazos aquella bolsa Sus instintos le marcaban que este era el inicio de una larga conexión con Kaoru, la distancia era un factor de riesgo en esta relación aunque en realidad eso ya no importaba por que él sentiría a Kaoru cerca de él en cada momento, en cada instante, la presencia de ella sería el valor que lo impulsaría a salir adelante y afrontar los problemas de el gran medio artístico. Continuó su camino hacia la famosa "Sala B" o como el lo dría."Su gira."  
  
CONTINUARÁ..  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
OTRA COSA!!! Xion yo se que saldrás adelante.no te preocupes de mi distancia si no preocúpate por cosas más importantes: tu hermana. Ella te necesitará en estos momentos tan difíciles.  
  
DEJAD REVIEWS A TODOS!!!! LOS ESPERARÉ!!! 


End file.
